Obscure Sympathy
by sbyamibakura
Summary: eventual Mukuro/Tsuna, Squalo/Yamamoto, Dino/Hibari, Shamal/Gokudera, etc. Post-TYL! arc. He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone truly meant.
1. Chapter 1

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

Part One ~

It was hard to do what Reborn said. "Don't sympathize with him. Don't ever forget what he's done to you." He hadn't forgotten, and he wouldn't, but it was hard not to feel sorry for Mukuro, in the place he was in. The Vendichi Prison was an impregnable fortress, though Mukuro had nearly escaped from it, as good as his talents were, but because of his near-escape, he had been put into an even harder place to leave; tied up, sedated constantly and left alone in the dark for hours on end, it made it very hard to _not _feel sorry for him.

And...although Mukuro stated he would not be getting involved in any Mafia business, he had. Yes, he had explained after that it was so he could get closer to taking over Tsuna's body, but that just...didn't ring true for Tsuna. There was something more there, something more that Mukuro wasn't saying. He had no idea what it was, but he _wanted _to know.

He _had _to be bugging everyone; his thoughts were so preoccupied with Mukuro and his confusing words and actions-months after the fact, after the battle of the Rings and their trip ten years into the future- that it was a wonder that no one had yelled at him for it, for his preoccupation. Not that Gokudera ever would, but surprisingly no one had; not even Reborn. Now that he thought about it...Reborn always _did _seem remarkably patient when it came to the subject of Rokudo Mukuro and never scolded or hit Tsuna for asking too many questions. He wondered why.

He pauses in the midst of his thoughts as he starts to head inside the house, after having a full day of school. His brows furrow as he sets his bag down next to the umbrella stand, closing the door as quietly behind him as possible. There were voices speaking, attempting to be quiet, in the living room.

"-keeps talking in his sleep." the voice of Reborn speaks quietly. Tsuna takes a cautious step forward, trying, for once, to remember all that Reborn had told him of stealth (for if anyone would hear the slightest noise, it would be Reborn.) "I keep wondering how much more will come, and he'll take. ...I worry, Iemitsu."

Dad was here! The gruff voice of his father speaks nearly quieter than Reborn, so much so, Tsuna has to strain farther to hear it. "...He has a lot on his mind, Reborn. More than he probably realizes. I'm not talking just about the battle for the title of Tenth, nor the recent events ten years into the future. He's a young man and he's sorting out his feelings. We've _all _been there."

"You really think that..."

"If from what you said he's been saying while he's asleep is true." replied Iemitsu. "And all this time, I thought it was Kyoko-chan who-"

As if Kyoko's name was a trigger, Tsuna heads back to the door, opening it and closing it back loudly enough so it would be heard this time. "I'm back!" he calls. He takes his shoes off, placing them next to the others' and walks into the living room where his father and his tutor had been talking about him with such worry. They looked completely calm and betrayed nothing; they were the best at what they did, after all, so he didn't expect to. Though he w_as _rather surprised that he had been able to hear some of what they were talking about without their knowledge; they must have been more worried than he thought. That discomfited him.

He covers up his discomfort with a smile, as he often did, unable to think of any other action to do.

"Hey, Tsuna!" His father's voice was cheerful, not forcefully cheerful, but Tsuna nevertheless knew that he was being extra cheerful to cover up his and Reborn's discussion, in the very least. "So how was your day?"

"Even now, you're still showing such sympathy for the enemy. How naive can you get, Sawada Tsunayoshi? There's no need to worry...I should say. That baby managed to escape. From the start he planned to reserve enough energy to escape. He's a shrewd one, that Arcobaleno."

"Gola Moska," said a harsh voice cutting through another's soft, lilting tones. "When the contest battles are over, eliminate Mammon."

"My, my," the soft voice mocked. "You really a_re _on the dark side of the Mafia, aren't you Xanxus? Even _I _would feel awed at this terrifying scheme you've thought up. But I've no intention of poking my nose into your business. Because I am not such a nice human being. One thing though..."

"The other candidate for the successor, though smaller and weaker than you, is not really someone you should trifle with. For your own good."

What did that _mean_?

"You bastard!" growled a voice of the loyal. "How dare you show your face here?" Sticks of dynamite at the ready...

"Wait!" He said. He didn't want his friend to attack...his other friend? Not enemy? Enemy?

"It's good to be so vigilant. But I have no intention of colluding with the Mafia, either." said the soft tone again, continuing to walk forward.

He stiffens as two mismatched eyes stare directly at him, feeling them pierce through him like blades.

"The only reason I have become your Mist Guardian is to set myself in a better position to possess your body Sawada Tsunayoshi." spoke the soft voice, holding up the completed Mist Ring for him to see.

_He's lying...it's not just about that_.

"I-In any case," he stutters, not able to look away from those eyes, that face. "T-Thank you."

That face looks at him, just at him, smile still in place, before collapsing.

But that person had...he had..._Mukuro had _worked..._so _hard in a battle that had been about Mafia, things he hated. Why had he worked so hard? _Why? _

"You're welcome, Tsunayoshi. If it really means that much to you. Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughs. Tsuna whips his head around and sucks in a breath as the first thing he sees are those mismatched eyes, that face.

And all of a sudden, he wondered. He wondered just why he caught the thoughts of Mukuro, those memories. Why could he see Mukuro there in that dark, cold place when no one else could? It made sense that someone like Ken or Chikusa, or even Lancia could, because they had been possessed, at one time or another, by Mukuro. And because of that, there was a connection left between each of them.

But Tsuna had never been possessed by Mukuro; it was the thing which Mukuro wanted, had _said _that he wanted anyway, but it had never happened. So why...?

Mukuro tilts his head slightly, looking at Tsuna intently. He takes a step forward and Tsuna, shivering, felt glued in place by that piercing stare; he couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. But he didn't. Want to, that is.

"You're still showing such sympathy for your enemies, Tsunayoshi?" tutted Mukuro, trident weapon held loosely in his right hand as he walked forward. "What did I tell you? You can _never _show any mercy for your enemies, for they will _also _never show you any mercy."

"You aren't my enemy a-anymore," stuttered Tsuna. The presence of Mukuro was making him shake, especially as he got closer. "You've been helping me."

Again that tilt of the head. "Yes, I have haven't I?" said Mukuro, smiling. "Of course I have; I have to make sure you stay in top condition for when I can take control of you."

He didn't know if it was his Hyper Intuition kicking in or what, but he knew that that didn't ring true whatsoever. Why was Mukuro lying?

Finally the Mist Guardian was standing directly in front of Tsuna, and Tsuna, unable to take the close proximity of Mukuro, closes his eyes, unable to stop his shaking.

"Stop lying to me," said Tsuna, almost pleadingly. "_Stop. _You're lying, and I want to know why damnit!"

He flinches as he hears Mukuro's trident weapon clatter to the ground, but shudders violently as Mukuro's gloved hand touches his cheek, which felt as though it was on fire, as if he were engulfed in Dying Will Flame.

"I don't understand." he says desperately. "None of this makes sense to me."

"Poor Tsunayoshi," crooned Mukuro. "So confused and lost. I wondered if you would understand, but you haven't." He caresses Tsuna's cheek. "I told you before; I set myself up to become your Mist Guardian so I could possess your body. ...So I could have you. _You_."

Tsuna's eyes pop open and he stares at Mukuro's smiling face.

"But will you remember this when you wake up?" Mukuro wonders aloud.

"What-"

Mukuro grabs his face and kisses him harshly.

_Oh god_.

Tsuna whimpers and clings to Mukuro's arms.

So this then...this was the reason. He thought he had understood. But in reality he had understood _nothing_.

He wakes up with a start, blinking rapidly at the rays of sunlight filtering in through the window. He looks down and grimaces at the protrusion poking through his pants; well, he must have had a nice dream. Too bad he couldn't remember what it was. But it was embarrassing to wake up like this, when Reborn slept not a foot away.

He gets out of bed carefully, grabbing his school clothes and heading to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He frowns, soaping up his head. It felt like he was missing something important, but he had no idea what. He had finished all his homework last night, done his chores, did his training with Reborn (which Reborn was insistent upon; even though things had been peaceful, relatively so anyway, for awhile now "that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you off the hook. Stupid Tsuna.")

So...what then?

Gokudera and Yamamoto met up with him just a few steps outside of his house. And while he was grateful that he had such great friends-because he hadn't ever had any friends, really before them-he was also a little frustrated at having to make conversation along the way, while his mind was still trying to figure that thing out, that little nagging feeling in the back of his mind. For all the Hyper Intuition he had, he apparently couldn't sense, figure out, or realize what it was that he had forgotten. It was frustrating.

He mentally sighs and tries to put it out of his mind, concentrating on conversing with his friends. All too soon they make it to school and the monotony of it all begins. He sighs in defeat at his low score in math, tripped and falls a lot, hits himself in the head with a volleyball in gym (as usual.) All in all the same stuff he was used to dealing with daily.

Well, except...

After gym they headed back to class, and once everyone was seated, the teacher turns to look at them all.

"Silence! Now," the teacher says. "I have just received word that we will be getting a new student today. A little later than most of our new students come, to be sure, but nevertheless I expect you all to treat this person with respect; they are coming to us, not only from an elite school, but at a younger age as well. They also, I have heard, had an accident months ago. If I catch anyone being unkind, I'll send you straight to the disciplinary committee, understand?"

Everyone in the room gulps and nods; that showed just how it was. When things were serious, people didn't look to the principal, they looked to the disciplinary committee. Hibari in particular. Hibari was by _far _scarier and more effective when it came to keeping the rules than the principal. Or anyone else for that matter.

The door to the classroom opens and everyone seemed to lean forward all at once, trying to get the first glimpse of the new student. A glimpse of black; black outfit, black shoes, black hair...

Tsuna holds back a gasp at great difficulty, but near him, Gokudera had no such inclination and his gasp was audible even in the midst of the excited chatter of the people in class.

"What the hell-" gasped Gokudera.

"Hello." A bow. "My name is Dokuro Chrome."

She looks at Tsuna and smiles.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

Part Two ~

For the rest of the school day, Gokudera had been watching Chrome like a hawk, as were all the other guys (minus Tsuna and Yamamoto) in the class. Though Gokudera was watching for more of a potential threat and not for the sheer ogling that the other boys were.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to concentrate on the class and not on the new student who suddenly appeared. He had no idea on a few things; like why Dokuro-san was here, where were Ken and Chikusa, and what was the reason for all this. But above all...he thought of Mukuro. His stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots and he had no idea what to do. He didn't understand exactly what he was feeling and the fact that Mukuro was so close, even by proxy, was unsettling, to say the least.

Yamamoto didn't seem fazed whatsoever, but that was not surprising to Tsuna; that was just Yamamoto's nature. He knew what was truly going on now, with the Mafia and everything, and for a brief moment of panic Tsuna had been afraid that Yamamoto would leave, not be his friend anymore, but that had not come to pass. Yamamoto had been the same as ever, and Tsuna had felt a bit bad for ever doubting his friend.

Other than the jittery panic in Tsuna's stomach, the rest of the day passed pretty quickly. The class finally let out for the day and the teacher led the way as the students started to file out of the class. Yamamoto went with a wave and a grin, saying he was off to baseball practice. Gokudera hovered near Tsuna as he was getting his things together, but Tsuna waves him off, telling him to go ahead and go and he'd catch up with him. After a very good look around the empty classroom, peering high and low, he finally seems to deem it safe enough and starts to head out. "I'll be at the end of the hallway, Tenth."

Tsuna puts the rest of his books in his bag and puts it over his shoulder, standing up and letting out a little sigh. The day had gone better than he had expected.

"Boss."

"Gah!"

Tsuna whips around, his heart nearly stuttering out of his chest, as the bookshelf on the wall shimmers and reveals the form of Chrome, gazing solemnly at him.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Where did you come from?" he blurts out. "If Gokudera-kun had seen you..."

She smiles slightly. "I know. So I concealed myself until he left. I wanted to get you alone."

He tries not to let that statement bother him, or let it show at least. "Y-yeah? Well, I w_as _also wanting to ask you something."

She tilts her head slightly, peering at him curiously. She didn't look quite as intimidating as she usually did with her Kokuyo outfit and skull eye patch; in the Namimori uniform and a plain eye patch, she looked more...girly.

"Why are you here? I mean..."

She smiles, a much more genuine one this time. "Mukuro-sama...he thought it best if I stayed closer to you."

At the mention of Mukuro's name, Tsuna's heart beats a little faster. "He-"

"Close your eyes."

He didn't think that would be the best idea, but nevertheless he couldn't help himself and his eyes close. He lets out a gasp as a gloved hand touches his cheek; his eyes open as the hand moves away and he looks into the eyes of Rokudo Mukuro.

"Hello again, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro smiles.

He watched carefully as the herbivores scurried away; weak and defenseless, the lot of them. And some of them had the gall to wonder why they would get attacked. The strong prayed on the weak; that was how it always been and always would be. And he was strong.

The strongest.

The halls of Namimori would be kept orderly and safe, and if someone dared to change it, then they would feel the full force of Hibari Kyoya's tonfa's on their weak herbivore skin. Survival of the fittest always applied. If you were too weak to keep up, then you would get devoured with the rest.

Only once had Hibari been weaker than he should be. Only once. But that was enough; it was a humiliating experience and he would _never _be in a position in that would happen again. He wouldn't let it. It was as his grandfather had taught him, only the strongest survived, and the weak perished. It was a hard tough lesson, one which grandfather had known all too well; his lessons mirrored what had happened in his own life. ("Even the strongest can become weak in a moments instance, Kyoya. If you ever let down your guard, the weakness can creep in. You must be vigilant. Always. Always be strong and protect Namimori. There must be at least _one _place in this world where there can be true peace.")

_I remember all you've said and taught me, _thought Hibari as he finished patrolling the hallways, not noticing Gokudera who had quickly ducked out of Hibari's eyesight, running quietly off in the other direction. _I will not forget, grandfather Fon._

He opens a door.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you...?"

Mukuro tilts his head slightly, something that seemed to be an unconscious gesture. Then again, knowing the illusionist, he could always be pretending like that was the case, there was no way of knowing for sure.

"Me?" Mukuro asks in faux innocence. "Does it appear I am doing anything, Tsunayoshi? But with the way things are," He leans in closer. "I could take you over in a heartbeat's time. Tsk! Some guardians you have! If I wanted you, I could have you. Like. Right. _Now_."

Tsuna found himself immobilized, though by what he wasn't sure of. All he knew was that he couldn't move. He found himself almost hypnotized by the Mist illusionist's gaze, as that face moved even closer towards his. He holds back a gulp with difficulty.

"Why are you so still, Tsunayoshi? You know what I want and yet you don't try to run away? Silly, silly boy..." he whispers. Tsuna's eyes close, and he shivers, feeling Mukuro's warm breath against his skin. And...oh, god, he was feeling...it was like this morning when he woke up, and it was because of...Mukuro? No, no it was just a natural reaction. Hormones went crazy all the time. That's all it was. And if Mukuro realized what he was feeling, then Tsuna would just _die_.

"Mukuro." he whispers, eyes still closed.

Something was happening, he was sure, but he felt helpless to stop it.

He stills at the sounds of voices in one of the empty classrooms, or ones that were _supposed _to be empty by this time anyway. His eyes close briefly as he concentrates on the voices in the classroom, so he was able to discern whose voice was whose-a skill, one of many, he had learned from his grandfather-and a torrent of anger runs through his slim body at one of the voices. His eyes pop open and his tonfa's were open, exposing the spikes, and he was wrenching the door open before almost fully realizing he had done so. Those voices...

And he was right.

His eyes narrow in anger and challenge. He glides through the room with extreme speed, eyes locked onto his target. After his utter humiliation, he had made a promise to himself; that he would not rest until he settled things, and showed who was _truly _the superior one, to make the person who had dealt him such a blow pay.

"It's time to bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro." He states almost calmly.

He springs forward, tonfa thrust forward for attack.

Tsuna squeaks loudly as he sees a pair of tonfa's come springing forward in his general direction. He closes his eyes his anticipation of a strike. But it never comes. His eyes open as he feels something fall onto his face, and he blinks, looking upward to see the tonfa's having connected with one of Mukuro's upraised arms, the spikes digging deep into Mukuro's arm, despite the clothing in the way. Blood poured down the Mist Guardian's arm and Tsuna realized that it was the blood that had fallen on his face.

"It's nice to see you too, Kyoya." smirked Mukuro. He didn't appear to be in any pain, but Tsuna knew he had to be; those spikes were extremely sharp and were digging deeply into his skin.

Quite suddenly, however, Mukuro's mismatched eyes narrow and he looked distinctly angry. So much so that Tsuna gulps in nervousness.

"But you nearly hit Tsunayoshi with your carelessness." said Mukuro quietly, and somehow that quiet was worse than if he had shouted in anger; he seemed to be a man barely holding himself in check. Those words... "I won't mind fighting you again, if you so wish it, but you will not make a repeat of the move you just did with Tsunayoshi in the vicinity. Do you understand me?"

...did he mean them?

Hibari's eyes narrow and he pulls away his tonfa, this time Mukuro unable to stop a small hiss of pain from escaping as the spikes rip out of the delicate skin.

"I would not have hit him, he is not my prey; you are." states Hibari simply. He finally deigns a glance in Tsuna's direction. "Get out of here now, you are in the way."

Without meaning to, Tsuna glances back at Mukuro who smiles at him, though blood still dripped down his arm. "Go on, Tsunayoshi. It'll be fine. Kyoya and I just need to...settle things."

Not needing any further prompting, Tsuna picks up his bag which had long since fallen down and gets out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Once the door closes, Mukuro turns to look at Hibari. His Trident was in his hand within seconds and as Hibari rushes forward (having sprung back after releasing his tonfa's hold on Mukuro) he meets him head-on. Weapons get raised and before the strike occurs, his mind is filled with that look of shyness on Tsunayoshi's face, that faint blush that the boy didn't even know had been filling his face.

_Yes, Tsunayoshi...it's more than I thought. Much more._

In his haste to leave, Tsuna didn't notice someone else rounding one of the corners cautiously and he knocks into them. They both cry out in pain as they collide, both staggering back a few steps, but not falling.

"Tenth!"

It was Gokudera.

"Tenth, what are you-" started the Storm Guardian. But Tsuna didn't let him finish; he grabbed onto Gokudera's arm and drags him out of the building with him, still going fast as could be. His mind was a confusing torrent of new memories and emotions and he was trying very hard not to think of any of it until he could get to a safe place. As soon as they reach the entrance of the school-which Tsuna figured (hoped) was far enough away from the battling, he lets go of Gokudera's arm.

Immediately Gokudera starts prostrating himself on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Tenth, I didn't mean to run into you! Forgive me!"

"Gokudera, it's alrig-"

"I don't deserve to be your right hand man! I can't believe I did that! I-" he actually stops wailing momentarily, looking around in confusion. "Why are we all the way out here? What's going on? I almost ran into Hibari a few minutes ago too."

He had nearly stopped thinking about what was going on up there, and what had occurred _before _that, but with his friend's words, everything came flooding back very quickly.

"M-Mukuro and Hibari-san are fighting up there," Tsuna says, blushing as he stumbles over the name of the Mist Guardian. Thankfully, however, the ever attentive young man beside him didn't seem to notice, for once, as he was currently gaping at the school building.

"Rokudo Mukuro? What the fuck is _he _doing here? Wait," said Gokudera, whipping around, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders, shaking him. "Did he try to hurt you? How could I not know he was here? Are you okay?"

"Gah! Let go, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna squeaked as he got shook roughly.

Gokudera lets go immediately, apologizing once more. He glances at the school again, frowning.

"That damned illusionist must have stuck around after everyone else left, hiding herself so Mukuro could get you alone." said Gokudera, hitting the mark with an amazing accuracy. "I can't believe I was so careless; it won't happen again, Tenth, I promise you that."

"He wasn't trying anything though," said Tsuna, glancing at Gokudera's disbelieving face. "He really wasn't. He just wanted to..." He tries his hardest to keep from flushing as the memory of Mukuro's hand on his cheek comes flooding back. "...talk."

Gokudera starts to shake his head in continued disbelief but, after looking upwards, lets out a gasp instead.

"Out of the way, Tenth!" Gokudera gasps.

"What-" Tsuna only has a moment to look up as he gets pushed, none too gently, out of the way by Gokudera.

Mukuro was falling through an open window, right in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

: : : :

Part Three

: : : :

It was lucky for Tsuna that he had been pushed out of the way at the last moment, for Mukuro lands, on one knee, in the exact spot where Tsuna had been standing. He looks up as Hibari jumps out the window landing, rather gracefully, in front of Mukuro. Gokudera, meanwhile, grabs a handful of dynamite (from who knows where) and glares at the Mist and Cloud Guardians.

"If you two want to kill each other, I could care less," said Gokudera angrily. "But you'll get the fuck away from the Tenth _right now _if you know what's good for you."

Mukuro glances back in their direction and Tsuna feels his heart beat just a bit more rapidly than before.

"I'm not interested in fighting you or Sawada. _He _is my prey," Hibari states, extending an finger in Mukuro's direction, though he looked in Tsuna and Gokudera's direction. "But if you get in my way, I'll bite you to death."

A blur flies in Hibari's direction and he jumps back, just missing what looked quite the deadly shot from Mukuro. He glares at Hibari.

"Keep your eyes on me, Kyoya, if you want to battle so bad." He growls. "And I thought I told you that I wouldn't allow you to-"

"Haha, what's going on here? Some sparring?" said a voice suddenly.

They all glance over to the left and see Yamamoto heading in their direction from behind the school where he had, presumably, been practicing some baseball. The baseball bat he was holding on one shoulder was kind an obvious giveaway, after all.

"Yamamoto! Er, now's not the best time..." Tsuna started to say, glancing back at Hibari and Mukuro briefly. Yamamoto was starting to walk towards them all, which meant he would be passing by the two Guardians.

The Rain Guardian, however, either didn't notice the simmering animosity in the air, or didn't care. Before Tsuna would have said the former almost instantly, but after all the events that had taken place in such a short period of time-the ring battles, then their trip ten years into the future, he didn't underestimate Yamamoto as much in that regard anymore.

As Yamamoto starts to pass by, Tsuna closes his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. A moment passes, Tsuna doesn't hear the _smack_-ing sound from a tonfa that he had expected to hear; he opens his eyes. Yamamoto moves around the striking Hibari and continues on his way towards Tsuna and Gokudera, almost nonchalantly, not noticing his friends' jaws dropping in surprise.

Mukuro too looked rather surprised, but quickly schools his expression back into the cool disposition he had been displaying. He jumps up and over Tsuna and company so quickly that Tsuna has no time to react. He turns to look at Mukuro, who was looking at Hibari.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to continue our battle elsewhere, Kyoya," said Mukuro in mock sadness. He tilts his head, smirking. "Just come to Kokuyo; I'm sure you still remember the way, even if you don't want to remember how badly I beat you as soon as you got there. Kufufufu."

He glances at Tsuna briefly before jumping away. So quickly that no one has time to react, in fact. Hibari doesn't say anything, he merely strides past them-with them hurrying out of the way so as to not give Hibari a reason to "bite" them-and heads off in the direction Mukuro went.

No one says anything for a minute, but as Yamamoto comes to stand in front of them, Tsuna notices something.

"Are you okay, Yamamoto? You're limping a little." remarked Tsuna.

Yamamoto momentarily looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but soon closes his eyes and laughs heartily. He opens his eyes to look back at Tsuna, waving a hand around.

"Ah, don't worry about it Tsuna," said Yamamoto grinning. "I just tripped while I was training, that's all."

"Ah...okay." said Tsuna. But then he frowns. Yamamoto could move around Hibari so easily, yet when it came to a simple thing like baseball (because really, Hibari was a much harder thing to avoid getting hit by; a baseball was like a thousand feather pillows compared to Hibari's strikes) he got taken down? Something wasn't adding up here...

He gave up trying to figure it out though; there was just too much other thoughts and things on his plate as it was, and they continued to pile up, so instead of standing around worrying about it, he lets it go and starts on the trek home. Gokudera and Yamamoto follow; he could hear them either conversing or having some kind of argument (Tsuna suspected the latter.)

: : : :

_Meanwhile...back at the school..._

Ryohei walks around the right side of the school building, throwing a few punches into the air, still revved up (like always) from his boxing exercises. He doesn't pay attention to where he is going, and nearly gets a sword in the face for it.

"VOIII, watch where you're going, idiot!" yelled a voice to the side of him.

"Oh so _you're _what was that noise I heard out back," Ryohei says, stopping his boxing motions, but unable to stay entirely still. His eyes narrow. "You and Yamamoto were doing some _extreme _sparring then?" He looked a little put out that he didn't get invited to join the battle.

Squalo tears off what looked to be the remnants of his shirt (he was only wearing pants and boots) and looks Ryohei dead in the eyes.

"No, I just fucked him senseless." Then he pauses. "Or fucked some sense _into _him, in his case."

: : : :

Tsuna was rather thankful that Reborn had decided against any training for the day, as he was trying to sort out some of the mixed up emotions that had been whirling up inside him ever since the sudden reappearance of Rokudo Mukuro. He didn't worry about Mukuro and Hibari fighting, for he knew-all too well-that Mukuro was _more _than capable of handling anything that came his way. So he didn't worry. Really.

...except that he sort of did.

It felt _more _than disconcerting, realizing that he did, and he didn't want to know that he did, and...

He sighs. He had thought that his life couldn't get any crazier. No...the crazy part was that he thought it couldn't get any crazier. With everything that had happened to him, you think he would have learned by now. But of course not...he was just hapless Tsuna, after all. Trying his damnedest to push all thoughts, confused ones or otherwise, away, he heads out of his bedroom to his kitchen for a snack; it hadn't been long after school had let out, but he felt as if he hadn't ate all day.

Nerves, he decided, it had to be his nerves. Everything was just happening so fast and he couldn't keep up with it all. After all, it was bound to happen eventuall-

"VOII, it's about damned time you showed up!"

Tsuna blinks. Then blinks again.

Superbi Squalo was sitting at his kitchen table.

...and where the hell was his shirt?

"Eeee! Squalo! What are you doing in my kitchen?"

: : : :

He yawns, eyes blinking slowly as he tries to wake up. He turns on his side, looking up at the sudden noise.

"Out of my way."

Ken scurries out of the way as Chikusa lands headfirst on the ratty couch he had been laying on. Out of the dust, that had picked up when part of the wall gave way as Chikusa got blasted through it, came a figure.

"Tell me where Rokudo Mukuro went, little herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death."

Tonfa's raised, Hibari looks at Ken, a brow raised.

: : : :

"Don't look at me like that," sighed Squalo. "I'm not here to fight."

Tsuna sighs in relief. But that still didn't answer the question of why a core member of the Varia (the strongest, and loudest, in fact) was sitting at his kitchen table, shirtless and with his chest covered in small bruises.

"I'm supposed to give this to you. I would have had one of my lackeys do it, but I was close to here since I was...well, you don't need to know my fucking business." he remarks, pulling a white envelope out of his pants pocket, a feat which Tsuna rather applauded, since his pants looked as though they were painted on, and hands it to Tsuna. Tsuna leans over a little hesitantly, grabbing the envelope-which was remarkably unwrinkled-and turns it over. His eyes widen as he notices the seal on it; it was a double X surrounded by Dying Will Flame. Xanxus' personal seal.

"What's in it?" he wondered aloud.

"How the fuck should I know?" sneered Squalo. "I didn't write the fucking thing did I?"

He jumps at the sound of the swordsman; he had almost forgotten he was still there, intrigued as he had been by the sudden letter that Xanxus sent to him, him being far down on the list of people that Xanxus, leader of the Varia, liked. Probably last on the list; Xanxus didn't take well to defeat, after all. So that just made this sudden letter all the more confusing to Tsuna. He sits at the table and starts to open it, still feeling the close proximity of the swordsman, but too intrigued by the envelope to feel that scared.

He starts to read the letter. And his eyes widen.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

: :: :

Part Four

: :: :

There were a lot of things in the hitman Reborn's life that many were unaware of, for he valued his privacy more than almost anything. Though at the same time, he longed for much company around him, so he could forget about some painful things in his past...not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, of course.

The Curse had taken a toll on all of them; not just the fact that they were reverted to a infant state, but the things that it did to the mind and spirit. It also tore their group apart; Viper had been presumed dead sometime after, though of course he and Colonnello learned during the ring battles that he was still alive, under the assumed name of Mammon. Verde, always one for study and research, went off to France, then somewhere unknown in Italy, to continue his research. Skull, more used to receiving orders than giving them, had floundered for awhile (and had one point begged Reborn to take him to the Vongola's, but he had refused), wandering off to whatever Family he could, taking on more and more leadership roles.

Colonello, of course, had taken charge of a lot of things in Mafia Land. Reborn suspected that part of the reason that Colonello had accepted it was because of the distance it gave him away from Lal Mirch. Lal had taken up with the Vongola family like Reborn had and had never left. She was quite the workaholic and he was sure that part of the reason was because she was trying to run away from her memories. Whether of Colonello or of the Curse and everything that had happened in general, he wasn't sure.

Luce was...dead. Leaving her daughter behind to take over the legacy of the Arcobaleno's, to take up the Sky Pacifier and with it, the leadership of the Arcobaleno. Luce had been...an amazing person and he missed her greatly.

Fon, soul weary, went off to China, taking on a few apprentices sometime later, one of which was I-Pin. And Reborn didn't think that Tsuna and the rest knew that Fon was Hibari's grandfather; he doubted that Hibari had sat down with any of them and had any sort of heart-to-heart with them.

Just as much as he doubted that Hibari remembered that he had met Reborn before, when he was much younger; one of the few times that Reborn had had a real break from his duties to the Ninth and had traveled to the Hibari's estate, where Fon was visiting. Hibari's mother was Fon's daughter, and the young Hibari reminded him greatly of her.

The trip hadn't lasted long, due to the fact that a rogue mob faction had tried to infiltrate Namimori. They didn't count on Reborn. _Or _Fon for that matter. They both took care of the group in record time, but he could see how much Fon had been holding back. Loathing exuded from his very being at the people they had taken care of, people who _dared _disrupt the harmony of Namimori.

That had been years ago, and he had done, and seen, things since then. Some maybe he wasn't so proud of, and some...

"Eeee! Squalo! What are you doing in my kitchen?"

He grins.

And some things...he was growing prouder of everyday.

: :: :

This...letter.

He couldn't believe that Xanxus sent it to him. He had no idea why the older man would inform him of something like this, even if it _was _something that Tsuna would have wanted to know about.

The letter read:

_Vongola Famiglia,_

_We are here to inform you that one of our prisoners, one Rokudo Mukuro is to be put to trial soon for further offenses. We have received information from various families regarding him and the crimes he has committed while he was younger and in the care of these families. _

_Due to the situation of him being one of the Guardians to the Vongola Successor, we are allowing visitation before the trial. Note: if any party involved is caught in trying to aid Rokudo Mukuro's escape, there __**will **__be severe consequences._

_Vendichi.._

They were looking to punish Mukuro then.

Not that Tsuna didn't think that what he did in the past was right, no it wasn't at all. But...but what would happen to Mukuro now? Things were...happening, and he didn't want to see Mukuro punished severely or (and he didn't even want to _think _about it) killed.

He looks up from the letter and sees Squalo still there, watching him closely and also surprisingly quiet for once.

"Why?"

Squalo raises a brow at him.

"Why did Xanxus-san send this to me?"

Squalo shrugs. "I have no fucking clue, kid. I'm just the messenger. He doesn't tell me everything, you know." He stands up and puts his coat on, glancing back at Tsuna. "Tell the fucking baseball brat I'll see him later."

And just like that, the swordsman was gone, leaving Tsuna to his ever confused thoughts. He stares at the letter for a time, not noticing or caring just how much time passed. He felt stuck, unsure of what to do and he hated the feeling. Hated feeling powerless.

"But that's not true is it? You _have _things at your disposal; you just have to acknowledge them, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's head whips up and he looks around, but sees no one around. He had thought he heard Mukuro speaking to him, but...he must have been hearing things.

: :: :

Hibari walks into one of the dilapidated rooms, halting as he sees Mukuro sitting casually on one of the ratty couches. Mukuro smiles at him, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Kyoya; took you longer than I expected." replied Mukuro, moving to stand up. "And I know why you're here, but right now I-"

He halts and suddenly cries out, clutching his head as if in great agony.

"No, _not now_. Not now! I need to-Tsunayoshi-" he staggers a bit. Hibari raises his tonfa's, watching carefully just in case this was some sort of ploy by Mukuro to get him to let his guard down (something which he wouldn't put past the young man.)

Mukuro looks at him and Hibari's eyes widen as the illusionist's eyes suddenly roll up into his head and he collapses against the prefect. He starts to slide down, and Hibari finds himself helping him down onto the floor. He stares at the unconscious form for a few moments, frowning. Just how was he supposed to get his wanted fight with Rokudo Mukuro now? Biting him to death while he was unconscious would not be fulfilling at all.

He takes one of his tonfa's and pokes Mukuro with it, trying to get him to awaken. He is momentarily surprised when the form of Mukuro shimmers and disappears and is replaced by the girl he knew was called Dokuro Chrome. Her face clenches in what looked like pain.

"Mukuro...Mukuro-sama," she whispers. Her eyes pop open and she looks at Hibari, grabbing onto his shirt with surprising strength. "Boss...please, get the Boss; Tsunayoshi, get Tsunayoshi. Mukuro-sama needs him. _Please!_"

He pulls her hand away and steps back, looking at her dispassionately.

"The affairs of herbivores have nothing to do with me."

He starts to walk away, but is suddenly stopped by her grabbing onto his pant leg.

"It does!" she says insistently, attempting to sit up. "It doesn't just include the Boss and Mukuro-sama...Namimori could very well be at stake too!"

: :: :

Tsuna suddenly grabs his head; he felt a sudden agony come over him. He barely registers the concerned voices around him, falling out of his chair and onto the kitchen floor. His eyes shut tightly closed, but he could still see glimpses of hands, of faces, voices of whose words he could not make out. It felt _wrong_. Something was terribly wrong!

"...Mukuro!"

"What? What did you say, Tsuna?"

"Tenth! Tenth are you okay!"

He feels hands grab onto him and pick him up. His eyes open as he sees that he was taken to his room by Gokudera and Yamamoto, the latter of who closes his door. Their concerned faces help bring him back to himself and the pain starts to leave him.

"Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asks, hovering over him looking unsure. "What can I get you? Is there anything I can do?"

He smiles slightly at his friend. "No...no I'm okay now. Thanks guys."

Yamamoto frowns. "Are you sure, Tsuna? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"I'm okay," he insists. "That-that wasn't me, I mean my pain."

"Did it have to do with Rokudo Mukuro?"

Both Gokudera and Tsuna look at him in surprise; Yamamoto was looking quite serious.

Tsuna nods. "Yes, but I mean..."

He looks down and finds that he still had the letter in his tightly clenched hand. He loosens his hand and hands over the letter, watching both of his friends look over it. He sees the play of emotions run over their face; confusion, wonder, concern (though he was pretty sure that it had more to do with him than Mukuro) and many other things besides.

"How did you get a hold of this letter?" Yamamoto asks.

"That's the strange thing...Xanxus-san sent it."

"What?" Gokudera says in shock. "_Him?_ Why the hell would he want to help us in any way?"

"I don't know. But I _do _know that I...I need to see him. Rokudo Mukuro," Tsuna adds, as if it wasn't clear who he needed to see. "I need to find out what the whole situation is and-"

"If you want to go that badly, then I'll get you there," said a voice suddenly. They all turn to look at the door where Reborn stood. He walks in and looks at Tsuna.

"T-Thank you, Reborn." said Tsuna against a suddenly tight throat. He had come to grow fond of the little hitman and relied on his wisdom, even if sometimes some of Reborn's methods were a little...extreme.

The hitman frowns. "I want to go and investigate this for my own reasons as well." He does not elaborate any further and none of them felt the need to try and get any answers out of him, knowing they'd get a gun in their face for their troubles.

"I'm leaving it to you three to gather everyone else and tell your family where you're going." says Reborn, starting to leave the room again. He stops as soon as he gets to the doorway, turning to glance at Yamamoto. "Oh and I ran into Squalo a few moments ago; he says next time don't be so quick to hit that home run."

: :: :

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), Shamal/Gokudera, D18 (Dino/Hibari), etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

: :: :

Part Five

: :: :

The three boys parted ways as they set off to tell their families of what was going on, or in Gokudera's case, he went to start finding the other members of the Tenth's Famiglia while Tsuna and Yamamoto talked to their parents.

He felt proud that he could do this for the Tenth, that he was proving his worth as the Tenth's right hand man. He planned on heading over to their school first to talk to Hibari, as he would be the most difficult and it would be best to get it out of the way so he could concentrate on gathering the others. (Privately he was thankful that the Tenth was doing the task of talking to Bianchi. As much as he wanted to please him, he didn't think that he could talk to his sister without getting queasy.)

The sight of Namimori Middle School was rather pleasing to him, mostly due to the fact that it was pretty cleared out as it wasn't a mandatory school day. Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, was of course there. Gokudera half imagined that Hibari slept in the school. Did the Cloud Guardian even _have _a house of his own? It was harder to imagine than he expected.

After taking a good look around the hallways, where sometimes Hibari would be patrolling-to see if anyone was disrupting the "discipline" (whatever that meant)-he heads to the conference room where Hibari had set up shop for the Disciplinary Committee. But he wasn't there.

Odd, but not _entirely _unusual. Often Hibari could be found on the roof of the school dozing, so he decides to head that way and see if that's where he had gone. His plans get sidetracked, however, when he passes around a corner, bumping into someone.

"Ow!" Two sets of voices cry out. He staggers back a step, wincing, and takes a look over to see who he had bumped into.

"Ahh, why couldn't you have been a pretty girl I had bumped into instead?" a familiar voice grumbles.

It was Dr. Shamal.

Gokudera's eyes narrow at him. He didn't have time for Shamal and his womanizing ways. It was irritating him more than usual; it had to be because he was busy trying to do something for the Tenth. Yes, that was of course it.

"Well, sorry I'm not a busty blonde," he mutters, moving to walk past the doctor/assassin and looks up startled when Shamal grabs one of his shoulders.

"Going somewhere?"

What?

Gokudera tried not to look confused at the question and tone that Shamal took. He tries to shake off Shamal's hand on his shoulder but the man just squeezes tighter.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm doing something for the Tenth. So if you'd let go of me already-"

He is startled once more as Shamal pulls him into the nearest room, which happened to be the Nurse's Station that the doctor worked in, eyes widening as he is pushed against the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've got to go..." He stills as he looks in the man's face. There...there was something there, but he wasn't sure he understood just what it was. "Shamal...?"

The man leans in closer. "I heard from Reborn that you're leaving. And you didn't think to tell me? Or were you just hoping to have more alone time with Tsuna-kun?"

Gokudera flushes, both from the man's proximity and his assumption.

"I-It's not like that." he stutters, looking away from the man. "I'm his right hand man. I have to do things for him. You know how these things work." For gods sake, the man was one of the most deadly assassins out there, known as "Trident Shamal". Famous, both for his killing methods and for his womanizing ways, the latter of which Gokudera had witnessed many times.

Shamal grabs his chin, firmly but not roughly and forces the Storm Guardian to look at him.

"Mmm...so you say. I wonder if it's the same for Tsuna-kun?"

There was an edge in the man's tone that makes Gokudera stare in him with something like shock.

Why did the man sound...jealous? He couldn't _possibly_-

And just like that all of the few non-thoughts that had ever entered his head make a sudden appearance and he just _knows _that he was blushing like an utter fool.

Damn the man. Damn him for making him wonder. Things like differences of age, gender or the like did not factor into Gokudera Hayato's life. He had been around all sorts of differences in lifestyles and people for as long as he could remember. He had, after all, grown up the son of a man who was influential in the Mafia.

And he had known Shamal for almost as long as he could remember. He could recall all too clearly the awe he had for the man, the puppy-like worship, the disappointment when Shamal refused to teach him anything any longer. His resentment of the many females in the man's life, the ones whom seemed to take his idol away from him even more.

He didn't understand everything that he was feeling then, and years later, he had pushed all those thoughts and feelings out of the way, forgetting them, but not forgetting, at least subconsciously, the irritation he felt at being placed second on Shamal's list of important people.

It was only now that he realized that he...that he...

Oh fuck.

"Hayato?" Shamal asks questioningly, still disturbing close to him.

"Let me go," Gokudera says quietly. "I really have to go. I don't have time for whatever game you're playing."

"Game?" Shamal's tone was deadly quiet. "You think it's some sort of game? A game that I worry so much about you? How do you think I felt when you went missing? Do you think it was all fun and games for me to be searching all over for you? To wonder if something had happened to you?"

He had never thought of that. His head had been so full of worry for the Tenth and their situation that he didn't have time to really think about _anything _other than his training and how to get back home.

He swallows against a sudden lump in his throat; he wasn't used to having people care about him. His life at the castle had been do this, do that, but there had been no real affection. Bianchi had tried, in her way, but it wasn't the same. There were times when he thought Shamal cared but then the man would go away and he would resent him again for leaving him.

It wasn't until meeting the Tenth that Gokudera felt for the first time like he truly belonged somewhere, that people truly liked him. He had never felt like anyone _needed _him before.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I...didn't know."

He looks up and his heart beats all the faster at the soft look in Shamal's eyes.

"I don't plan to let you out of my sight again; not after that." Shamal says, starting to lean in closer. "Hayato..."

The world seemed to stand still as the man's lips cover his own and Gokudera finds himself trembling. He had been expecting many things today, but this was not one of them. Never in his half-formed thoughts or imagination did he suspect...

When the man's lips move over his again, all thoughts go out the window.

: :: :

Minutes later, he walks out of the Nurse's Office, alone. He tries to hold back a blush as a finger moves across swollen lips, still savoring the new feelings within him. Shamal was indeed serious when he said that he didn't plan for Gokudera to go to Italy without him, and even though the thought of the man caring so much was a new and wonderful thing, Gokudera still felt the need to point out that he was not going alone. That he was in fact going with the Tenth and the rest of the Tenth's Family.

Remembering suddenly the reason he had come to the school to begin with, he heads back in the direction of the rooftop entrance, heading to the roof to see if he could find Hibari there.

Well he did in fact find Hibari on the rooftop, but he wasn't alone; Dino, the Cavallone boss was there.

"It's important for you to be there, Kyoya." Dino says, his voice quiet but Gokudera was close enough that he could hear him.

Hibari "hmph's" and continues to lay cross legged on the rooftop, Hibird perched on one of his fingers.

"If something happens to Mukuro, you won't get your revenge will you?"

That did it. Hibari stands, with Hibird flying off his finger and hovering around him. He looks at Dino with narrowed eyes.

"That is true," Hibari mutters. He walks a little closer to Dino. "I am not going to take a plane with the other herbivores."

"I figured as much," Dino says, smiling at Hibari. Gokudera marveled that the man could smile so openly at someone like Hibari Kyoya. "I've had my men prepare my private jet. It'll just be me, you and the pilot. That's acceptable, isn't it?"

"Hn." Apparently Hibari had given up on speaking full sentences now that all of the important parts of the conversation had been established.

"_Kyoya_..."

Hibari lifts his head up towards Dino's, who in turn leans down towards Hibari's for a-

Whoa! Okay, that was too much information for him. He hurries back the way he came, trying to get the picture of Hibari and Dino out of his head. And he had thought the day couldn't get any weirder.

Well, at least that was one of the Guardian's taken care of.

: :: :

Yamamoto meanwhile, goes to his dad's sushi shop and tells him that he needs to leave with his friends for a short while. It said something about how much his father trusted him that he didn't ask for any details, (just like when he had asked his father to teach him Shigure Soen Ryu) just told him to be careful and look after his friends.

He made sure to pack lightly, only taking a few clothes, his Rings and Shigure Kintoki with him, not knowing just how long they would be gone.

He couldn't exactly explain his thoughts on Rokudo Mukuro; he didn't like the fact of what he had did when he had first arrived in Namimori, of course, but he also saw how hard the Mist Guardian worked to defeat Mammon in the Ring Battles, even if he didn't want to admit that he did. Plus, for all his words about wanting to "take over" Tsuna, he hadn't exactly tried all that hard.

In fact, to Yamamoto, it seemed more like he was going more out of his way to _protect _him than to take over him.

He often wondered why no one else seemed to notice this fact.

: :: :

Tsuna had gotten through talking to his mother surprisingly well; he supposed the fact that his father, who too was leaving soon to head back to his "work", told her that he wanted Tsuna to go along with him, and "see what the old man does" helped.

Lambo, as a Guardian would be coming along (Reborn's idea, not Tsuna's) and Fuuta would be coming as well (which was not Tsuna's idea so much as not being able to say no to the boy's puppy-dog eyed face.) Bianchi would be taking them, as well as I-Pin on a separate flight later on.

After clearing up all of that, he leaves the house (having already packed), Reborn in tow as usual, and starts on his way to Ryohei-nii's house. He knew that Gokudera was also rounding up the Guardian's, but Tsuna didn't think it was right of him to be doing it all on his own, "right hand man" or not.

Halfway there he turns around a corner and finds himself confronted with Miura Haru.

"Tsuna-san! Where are you off to?" Haru asks cheerfully.

Uh-oh. Problem number one...

"I'm um...off to see Ryohei-san." he says.

"Oh." Then. "Mind if I walk with you? I promised Kyoko-chan I would give her this new recipe." She holds a index card up to Tsuna's face, it was colorfully decorated and had picture of what Tsuna assumed was supposed to be a cake. Haru...wasn't the best artist.

Tsuna starts to reply but Reborn interrupts him. "It's a Family matter, Haru. I'm sure you understand."

Haru looked like she wanted to disagree with the little hitman but instead shakes her head and plasters on a smile that Tsuna knew was fake.

"Of course! I'll talk to Kyoko-chan another time; take care!" She runs off and Tsuna watches her for a moment, feeling a bit badly for her.

"You know she's better off her where it's safer, Tsuna," Reborn pointed out. "She and Kyoko aren't fighters like you and the Guardian's and they don't have any special abilities like Fuuta does. The fact that they escaped unharmed from the events of the Millefiore battles is something we have to take in account for now. They'll be upset about being left behind, but it's for the best."

Tsuna nods, sighing slightly. He knew Reborn was right, though he didn't like the fact of the girls' feelings getting hurt. But he would do what he had to; there was no way he could _not _go to see Mukuro.

The thought of the Mist Guardian makes him blush suddenly and he looks straight ahead as he approaches Ryohei and Kyoko's house, praying to the gods that Reborn didn't notice him blushing. Well, it wasn't like Reborn could read minds or anything, but he was very, _very _good at reading people and Tsuna always felt like an open book to him.

He is surprised as he approaches the Sasagawa home, as Ryohei comes out, already ready with a small suitcase, locking the door behind him.

"Ryohei-nii!" Tsuna runs over. Ryohei smiles at him. "What're you-I mean, I've got to talk to you."

"I already know, Tsuna," Ryohei says. After everything with the Millefiore and all, Ryohei had taken to calling him a more personal "Tsuna" or "Tsuna-kun" instead of just Sawada. "Octopus head was just here. I already talked to Kyoko-she's staying with a friend."

Ah. Gokudera had gotten here already. And Kyoko was taken care of as well.

"He said that he would be back here in a few minutes-I think he went to make sure Yamamoto was on his way."

And Tsuna could already imagine the arguing. Holding back the inevitable headache, he waited with Ryohei and Reborn (the latter of whom was talking to Ryohei quietly about something) for a few minutes and Gokudera did indeed come back, and Yamamoto was with him grinning widely as usual.

"Tenth! I'm sorry I didn't get back before you got here!" Tsuna starts to speak, to stop Gokudera's inevitable ranting, but the Storm Guardian surprises him. "I was getting Yamamoto. ...I also found Hibari, he's riding with Dino." Was it just Tsuna's imagination or was Gokudera blushing? "I was just on my way to head to Kokuyo."

Kokuyo. Where the other half of the Mist Guardian lived. Chrome Dokuro. She was closer to Mukuro than anyone, save Chikusa and Ken.

Quite suddenly Tsuna feels a hot surge of jealousy for a girl who had always been nice and loyal to him but who knew the person whom Tsuna was trying to figure out, so well. He flushes hotly. No, no he wasn't jealous. Not at all. That would imply that there was something more than the...concern he felt for one of his Guardians, and there wasn't anything more than that. Really.

"Let's-let's go get her then," Tsuna said.

If any of them noticed Tsuna's stumble in words, or the flush upon his face, they didn't mention it.

: :: :

"So you're off then, Iemitsu-san?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes. I'll be meeting with the Varia first."

"Watch over my son. He's strong, but he's a gentle soul."

"I will. I will watch over all of them. I promise."

: :: :

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), Shamal/Gokudera, Ken/Chrome/Chikusa, etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc, spoilers for the series up to the Ten Years Later arc.

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

: :: :

Part Six

: :: :

It didn't take all that long to get to Kokuyo; Yamamoto stayed outside the dilapidated building where Chrome, Chikusa and Ken lived, keeping lookout, while Gokudera patrolled around inside. It hadn't been easy to convince him to leave the Tenth, that Ryohei would be more than capable of looking after him (not to mention the fact that Tsuna could also fight for himself now) but finally, with a final look at Tsuna, he goes off to patrol.

There wasn't a real big chance of something actually happening to Tsuna or anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry. So with that Tsuna and Ryohei head off to where Tsuna remembers fighting Mukuro, thinking it to be the best place to start looking for Chrome. He was right; they were all there.

Ken was kneeling on the floor while Chikusa stood, both of them looking down at a prone Chrome, who was laying on the floor, either asleep or unconscious.

"Chrome-san!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, hurrying into the room.

Mukuro's two friends? followers? both turn sharply, Chikusa taking out his yo-yo and Ken taking a battle stance. They relax, slightly, when they see that it's Tsuna standing there.

"What happened?" He asks in concern, kneeling down to get a better look at Chrome. Reborn, who had been surprising quiet the whole way to Kokuyo, heads over to look at her too, small brows furrowed in what looked like deep concentration.

"..."

"...it started when Hibari Kyoya first showed up." Chikusa said reluctantly. He and Ken both seemed to not want to talk, but having to anyway as the situation was calling for it.

"He attacked Kaki-pii," said Ken, looking at Chrome's unconscious form and not at Tsuna. "Then he demanded to know where Mukuro-san was. He found him and the next thing we know, we hear Mukuro-san cry out."

"We rushed over to see what had happened, and saw her," Chikusa said, pointing at Chrome. "on the ground. Hibari said he didn't attack her or Mukuro for that matter. I didn't believe him at first, but he gave off this aura of being..."

"Pissed that he couldn't fight like he had wanted," Ken finished. "She keeps waking up and getting knocked out. Calling out for Mukuro-san...I don't know what's going on with him." Even though Ken was not looking at Tsuna, he could still tell that he was worried about Mukuro. Him and Chikusa both.

"M-Mukuro-sama," Chrome suddenly cries out softly. Her body twitches and shudders for a few moments, her face clenching as if in pain before suddenly clearing up. Her eye opens and she looks up at them. "Boss!" Chikusa and Ken back away a bit.

"Took you long enough to wake up, like we want to look over you all day! Feh!" Ken says, standing up and looking away. Tsuna nearly smiles; they weren't so inconspicuous about their feelings for Chrome as they would like to think they were. It was nice to see them worrying over her.

She starts to sit up, with the help of Tsuna, and looks at him seriously.

"Boss. It's Mukuro-sama, he...he was on his way to see you but..." she stops, looking uncertain.

"But?" Ryohei asks, having walked over to where they all were. "What the hell happened?"

"He...I'm not sure of everything; I only saw quick bits and pieces. But there seemed to be people there, around him. I'm not sure what was going on exactly, but I know that it...it wasn't good." She looked a bit green around the edges and that, combined with what she just said, made Tsuna pale.

It made him want to get to Mukuro even quicker now. Something was going on, something more than just what he heard about in the letter that Xanxus had sent him. But what? That was the question that no one, not even Chrome (who had the closest ties to Mukuro) could answer. He stands up, helping her up, looking at everyone seriously.

"We were on our way to go see him anyway." Tsuna said. He quickly relays the contents of the letter that he received. The Kokuyo group gasps and look a combination of angry and confused. He turns to Chrome. "That's why we came here. We need all the Guardians. And you're not only half of the Mist Guardian, but you also have the closest ties to Mukuro so you can tell us better than anyone what is going on. Even if only by a little bit. Will you come with us?"

Chrome looks up at him, seriousness in her gaze.

"Of course, Boss."

Tsuna smiles, relieved.

"Don't forget about us," Ken says, stalking forward with Chikusa following at a more leisurely pace. "This has to do with Mukuro-san, so we're going. Don't think we're going to get all buddy-buddy though; we're just looking out for Mukuro-san."

"Of course," Reborn replies, finally breaking his silence momentary silence. "We would not expect any different, isn't that right, Tsuna?"

"O-of course." Tsuna had the strange feeling that he was missing something here, but he wasn't sure what.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, we can finally go." Reborn says, making his way over towards the door. He turns and pulls out a couple of guns. "Now hurry up or I'll shoot you all."

He grins.

: :: :

The plane lands down smoothly and she quickly leaves the airport, giving the driver that was waiting for her the directions to her destination. Which just happened to be the castle where the Varia lived.

The Varia were the Vongola's top assassins, so good in fact that people referred to some things as "Varia quality" for how good it was. They were better than good, better than the best.

Only once had they, after they had all been gathered together, ever been defeated.

This was a defeat that none of them would ever forget, but all of them for different reasons.

Xanxus was not only the leader of the Varia, but he was also the Ninth's son. His adopted son. His previous attempt years back to overthrow the Ninth had failed and he had been frozen by the man's Zero Point Breakthrough for years. It had not made his hatred lessen, it fact it had made it grow all the stronger.

Again he tried to take the Vongola, this time with a brilliant plan to eliminate Tsunayoshi Sawada and his "Family" and take the place of the Tenth. It failed. He had underestimated the young man and his Family. They had grown, and grown strong, and Xanxus had not been able to take hold of the title of Tenth, partly due to the fact of Tsunayoshi and partly to do with the fact that he had none of the blood of the Vongola running in his veins, something they all learned was a must for those who wished to take place as the leader of the Mafia group.

He had not become soft after this event, no one would ever call Xanxus "soft"-not and live that is-but he had become slightly less angry than before. Minor differences, some of which that few knew of or could tell, but ones that made a difference.

It was with these thoughts in her mind that she thought of what she was going to say to him, to Xanxus. It was important that she speak with him; not just for one person's sake, but for many. She was so distracted that she could barely take in the absolutely breathtaking countryside that Italy had to offer. The driver, who was employed by the Vongola, seemed to sense her urgency and gets her to the Varia's headquarters rather quickly, for which she was both grateful for and unhappy about.

She was nervous about meeting with the Varia; she had heard stories after all and she didn't have much time to prepare anything she wanted to say, so she was going to have to wing most of it, and she wasn't sure how well that would work.

She takes in a deep breath and lets it out, exiting the car.

"Shi shi shi, look; new blood."

Belphagor grins.

: :: :

She looks around at the corridors interestingly, though still wary enough to keep an close eye on Belphagor who was walking with her. After introducing herself and explained who she was, he decides to take her to Xanxus, leading the way because he was "a prince" like that made any sense, but he was Varia and she didn't expect it to.

"Where are the...other Varia members?" she asks, taking a look of a painting on the wall that seemed to be of Vongola Primo and Vongola Secondo. Hmm, interesting.

Belphagor either doesn't hear her or decides to ignore her-she rather suspects the latter-and instead leads her to a dining hall where, at a long table, sat Xanxus. He looks up at the intrusion and his eyes narrow.

"Who the hell are you?"

: :: :

After finally gathering everyone and getting the plane schedules in place, Tsuna and company make their way to, not an regular airport, but a private one that was specially used for the Vongola and the Allied Families. They all stood in awe at the sight of the private jets. They were sleek and top of the line, white and silver in color and stood larger than life to them, even Gokudera, who was used to many luxuries as a child-he had lived in a castle for goodness sake!-stood awestruck at them; they all did.

Other than Reborn, of course. He was more than used to this sort of thing and didn't blink an eye at the sight. He merely ordered some of the men standing by to take everyone's luggage and get everyone seated.

Tsuna had to admire Reborn's take charge attitude, even if it seemed odd coming from a baby. Or from someone who looked like a baby anyway. There was something there about the Arcobaleno's after all, that still hadn't been properly explained yet. With all the hassle and constant worries that had taken place in the future, there hadn't been any moments to ask Yamamoto what he knew of them and after everything had ended and they were back in their own time, Tsuna promptly forgot.

He'd make sure to ask his friend soon though.

He gets seated; on board with him-other than the pilot-was Reborn, Gokudera, Chrome, Chikusa and Ken. Yamamoto and Ryohei were taking a jet with Bianchi and the kids (though she was unhappy that she couldn't be on the same plane as Reborn, she finally backs off) as there was not enough room with Tsuna and everyone. That, and Chikusa and Ken refused to leave Chrome alone. "To keep an eye out for Mukuro-san and make sure that nothing happens to her so Mukuro-san can come out when he can." was their answer.

Hibari was taking the last jet with Dino. An arrangement no one was in argument with. Hibari "biting" everyone before they even took off the ground would be bad, after all. He seemed to at least be alright with flying with only Dino; well the pilot too, but the man would be behind a door and Hibari wouldn't have to see him.

They finally take off, with Tsuna sitting back in his seat, eyes closing. He felt weary already and they hadn't even gotten to Italy yet.

Everything seems to catch up with him and he nods off within moments of take off.

: :: :

She tries not to let the tone of the man's voice or the look in his eyes bother her. He was doing his best to be intimidating, she realizes. And he was. It wasn't _all _an act, after all, but all the same, if she didn't show a little backbone then she would never be taken seriously at all.

So she straightens her shoulders ever so slightly and walks over to where he sat leisurely in his chair, legs crossed, cheek resting against his hand.

"My name is Sawada Mara," He visibly twitches when he hears what her last name is. "I have been working with Iemitsu-san and I'm here to-"

"Sawada," he all but growls. "You're related to that trash?"

She does her best to keep her face blank, but cannot help her brows furrowing a bit. "I am a distant cousin, but I have never personally met Tsunayoshi; and I only met Iemitsu-san a few months ago-"

He waves a hand at her. "Hurry up and say what you need to say and get out of my fucking sight; I have enough on my plate already without being bombarded by more Sawada than needed."

She discreetly wipes one of her hands on her pants, straightening her jacket, and begins to tell him the reason for her visit.

: :: :

Hours later they touch down, but it isn't until Gokudera gently shakes him awake that Tsuna realizes that they had made it to Italy, and just like that all the nervousness that he had done his damnedest to push in the back of his mind starts coming back in a flood.

They were really here, _he _was really here, and for all the constant complaining he did about not wanting to be a Mafia boss he still grabs all of his "family" in an instant when he learned that something was going on with Mukuro. With a member of his family. Yes, that was it. Something was happening to one of the Guardians, and he couldn't have that, even if he _was uncomfortable_ with dealing with any of the matters that the Mafia dealt with.

Mukuro...

As if just thinking his name was a trigger, he stills in the middle of heading out of the jet, the room seemingly spinning away into darkness. He looks around in panic,and finally, in the distance, he sees something. He hurries as quickly as he can toward it, feeling it slipping further and further away from him, just barely managing to get close enough to get a glimpse of it.

"Mukuro-san! Mukuro! Wait, where are you going? _Come back!_"

"..nth. Tenth. _Tenth!_"

His eyes pop open and he finds himself on the floor of the jet, the faces of his friends staring down at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Boss?" Chrome asks, brows furrowing in concern.

"I-I'm fine." He starts to stand up, feeling deja-vu as he does so. It seemed to becoming a common occurrence, didn't it? "Really. I'm fine." He adds at Gokudera and Chrome's look. He looks at one of his Mist Guardian's. "Did you, uh...did you feel that?"

"Feel?" She looked confused. "Feel what, Boss?"

Now it was his turn to feel confused. "You didn't feel Mukuro just now?"

That statement finally got Chikusa and Ken's attention from where they had been hovering somewhere near the door and they move over to where he was.

"Mukuro-san?" Ken asks. "What was that about Mukuro-san?"

Tsuna glances at them all; Reborn was being surprisingly quiet and was not looking at any of them, instead he had his hat pulled down a little and his face was turned away from them..

"I-I uh...I felt Mukuro's presence just now. Or I thought I did, I could have been wrong," he adds hastily, waving his hands rapidly back and forth.

Before anyone else could get a word in edgewise, Reborn suddenly decides to speak up.

"Enough of that. It's time to go."

They went.

: :: :

He stares at her for a long moment, completely silent. The look in his eyes pierces through her, as if trying to dissect her and learn all of her secrets; she does her best to stand firm. Well, sit firm. After a couple of minutes of talking, Xanxus, irritated at her standing for so long, makes her take a seat at the long oak table near him.

"And so Iemitsu sends you here." It was a statement not a question, but she nods anyway. "What the hell is he thinking? We're the Varia, not some fucking babysitters-"

That started to get her hackles up. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, fight for myself-"

"You're what...Sawada's age? And Iemitsu's trusting you with such important things?"

"My age does not matter." She says slowly, looking up at him, letting him know with her eyes that he wasn't going to scare her off that easy. He was powerful, obscenely so, and maybe he _did _scare her some, but regardless she would do what she was here to do. "Just let me do what I'm here to do and I'll...get out of your hair soon enough."

"You mean _all _of you will get out of it soon enough," he sneers. "Fine. whatever. One of my men will show you a room you can stay at." He waves at her, obviously dismissing her.

She stands and starts to leave, glancing back to see him looking away from her, deep in thought.

: :: :

It was dark, dark; it felt like there was no escape from it.

He reaches out for something, anything, any_one _to help him. He was in pain, such pain. He tries to scream but nothing seems to come out.

"Mukuro-san! Mukuro! Come back!"

He turns quickly around.

Tsunayoshi!

He tries to call out Tsuna's name but again nothing comes out.

He felt helpless, and he hated it. And he hated more than anything, the fact that he could not protect Tsuna from everything that was to come.

_I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. _


	7. Chapter 7

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), Shamal/Gokudera, Ken/Chrome/Chikusa, etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc, spoilers for the series up to the Ten Years Later arc.

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

: :: : : :: :

Part Seven

: :: : : :: :

After getting into cars that had been there waiting for them to arrive, Tsuna found his thoughts wandering. Thankfully no one bothered him with any questions or inane statements and left him alone. He wondered what they thought of the whole situation; how he had put down everything and was off in a rush to check up on Rokudo Mukuro.

Granted that the situation was serious because of the fact of what could happen to one of his Guardians, but regardless, it was still Mukuro and they were all more than aware of what he had done. Not just to Tsuna, but themselves and others.

But he...Mukuro...

Tsuna feels his heart twist painfully again.

He didn't entirely understand what was going on; all he knew was that he had to be there for Mukuro. Maybe it was because he thought he was understanding the illusionist a bit better. Understood the loneliness that emanated from him no matter how much he tried to hide it. Tsuna had been alone for a long time as well, so he knew just how hurtful being alone could be. He didn't think anyone deserved to be alone, not even Mukuro. Maybe even _especially _Mukuro.

He finally looks up, torn from his thoughts, as they come to a sudden halt.

Everyone starts to get out and Tsuna finds himself standing in front of a _very _large, looming castle.

His eyes widen. "Eh? This is the famous Vendichi Prison?"

"No, this is the headquarters of the Vongola's Family super elite assassins, the Varia."

They all look at the door where a girl near their age stands there. She had long black hair and was in a black suit complete with black tie and black shoes.

And...what the hell? This was the Varia's headquarters?

She walks down the stairs and right up to a stunned Tsuna. She stood a few inches taller than him. She smiles at him.

"I'm Sawada Mara-it's so nice to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi."

: :: :

They all walked in a kind of stunned silence for a few minutes as she lead them through the vastness of the Varia's castle. Mara, it turned out, was a distant cousin of Tsuna's from his father's side and had been in fact worked with him for a few months now, and with the rest of Cedef.

"I'm still learning though," she says suddenly with a laugh. "It's not easy work, but I like it well enough."

"What's it like working for my dad?" Tsuna asks. He felt a little hesitant about asking her questions at first, as they didn't know each other (blood relation or not) but she waved off his hesitation with a smile and answered anything he, or anyone else, asked.

"Hmm...not bad, although," she adds, hand to her chin, looking deep in concentration. "He's a mess whenever he gets any time off. Once he woke me up at four in the morning and asked if I wanted to eat some breakfast."

"He does that," Tsuna says sheepishly. "Well at least he didn't try to offer you any sake."

"Well actually-"

She stops mid-sentence as a door ahead of them opens, her eyes widening. Wondering just what was so shocking, Tsuna turns to look in that direction and his eyes too widen.

"Well look at all the trash the wind blew in," Xanxus sneers.

Oh crap.

: :: :

Xanxus looked more than put out, but just the fact that he didn't incinerate them all on the spot was enough to make Tsuna relax. A little. It still didn't stop him from being scared of the man, but that was to be expected.

As they enter the huge room (which seemed to be some sort of lounge, complete with a pool table as well as big chairs), Tsuna can't help but exclaim: "Yamamoto! Everyone!" It seemed as though everyone else had arrived a little before they did; Yamamoto was sitting by Squalo, where they had been deep in conversation about something (probably to do with swords or something), Hibari was away from everyone else-other than Dino-looking out the window, hand on his chin and looking deep in thought; that, or he was just bored. Bianchi and the kids were nowhere in sight.

"Aha ha ha! I, Lambo will get you!"

Ah, so they were outside.

Everyone looked kind of out of place for a few moments, but after Mara takes a seat and smiling at them, gesturing for them to do the same, they do as well. It isn't until Xanxus, whose hands twitch every so often-as if he just ached to kick them all out or kick their asses-finally sits down that anyone speaks.

"I've spoken officially with the Vendichi," said Xanxus, though he appeared to say it to no one in particular, or at least he was not looking whatsoever in Tsuna's direction. "They're ready for you...people, so you can head down there tomorrow. A few of my men will accompany you; don't let it be said that I don't treat my guests well. Even if its you damn lot."

"We'll be out of your damn hair soon enough, you-" Shamal grabs one of Gokudera's arms and he quiets, sitting back down in his chair.

"Um...when you say a few of your men, do you mean..." Tsuna starts to say. He freezes as Xanxus' head turns slowly, finally looking over at him.

In other people Tsuna would say that it was a cold and icy stare but for Xanxus, whose power was fueled by the ever present rage inside of him, it was made up of the hottest fire you could think of, as if it could incinerate you on the spot. He could almost _feel _the man's power and he wonders how he ever managed to beat him, unless this was the power he had gained since then. In which case, Tsuna was _more _than glad that Xanxus was his ally (even if only barely) and not his enemy.

"I'm letting you take Squalo and Mammon; so be grateful, trash." Xanxus says, sneering.

Superbi Squalo, one of the two best swordsman in the entire world, and Mammon, an Arcobaleno-the group of the strongest infants...they really _were _getting escorted by the top of the top!

"You, girl." Xanxus says, pointing at Mara. "Fill them in on the rest; I've had enough of looking at garbage."

He stands and quickly makes his way out of the room, deigning not one glance at anyone in the room. Tsuna turns back to his cousin, relieved that she wasn't as affected by Xanxus' presence as he might have expected. After all, Xanxus was...well, Xanxus.

"Okay," she starts. "So, we'll be heading to the Prison at dawn tomorrow. The Vindice have already been informed of our arrival, so things _should _go smoothly. We should also be informed more about Rokudo Mukuro's situation and what caused these sudden extenuating circumstances."

Extenuating circumstances...that was one way to put it. What had happened, what was so bad that the Vindice felt the need to punish Mukuro?

"Reborn-san," Mara says, turning to look at the Arcobaleno, her tone filled with nothing but respect. "I believe you know the most out of all of us about the Vindice. Is there anything you can tell us about them that might help?"

Everyone turns to look at Reborn. He was silent, hat tilted over his head as he appeared deep in thought. Tsuna too was wondering what Reborn would say, if anything. He was notoriously vague on some matters, even when Tsuna begged him to say anything. If he didn't want to tell them anything, he wouldn't. And none of them would be able to get an answer from him if he didn't want it. He may have been small but he was one of the strongest people Tsuna had ever met.

"You'll see for yourself," Reborn finally replies, almost reluctantly. "You know some about them already. Wait until tomorrow."

With that he goes back to being silent.

"I think that's all for now," Mara says. "You're free to do whatever you want for your time. Dinner is at...six or so I believe, so Lussuria-san has told me."

With that, and a bow to everyone, she leaves the room.

"Hmm...not too bad looking. Perhaps you could put in a good word for me, Tsunayoshi, since she _is _your cousin and all-"

"Shamal!"

: :: :

The castle was quite large, more so when you considered the fact that only six people actually lived there-the Varia. Their 'minions' for lack of a better word lived elsewhere; Xanxus probably didn't want to associate with all that 'trash'. Tsuna wanders a bit, noticing the paintings and the like on the wall. He was wary, however. He may have been _told _he could do what he liked, but he didn't hear that from Xanxus himself and he was _very _leery about wandering further into Xanxus' territory.

He walks alone, needing some time to himself to think. Gokudera had argued a bit, but both Tsuna and Shamal both pointed out that they were in one of the safest places possible-the Varia's stronghold. There wasn't many other places that were safer.

He finally comes across a small library-apparently someone liked to read a lot, for it wasn't the first he came across-and he looks inside carefully.

"Hello?" he says, peeking around the door. "Anyone here? Can I-can I come in?"

Silence.

He moves inside carefully, closing the door softly behind him and makes his way to one of the confortable looking highbacked leather chairs. He sits, sighing and pushing his head back against the seat.

Tomorrow...

It all seemed to be happening so fast and yet not at the same time. But whatever the case he just...he had to see Mukuro.

He flushes.

Had he...but no. It was mere worry about one of his Guardians right? Had to be. He liked Kyoko, after all.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mukuro," he whispers. "So just hold out until then."


	8. Chapter 8

Obscure Sympathy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated Mature for swearing, violent situations, _sexual _situations, yaoi, etc.

Pairings: eventual 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), with some S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto), Shamal/Gokudera, Ken/Chrome/Chikusa, etc

Setting: Post-TYL!arc, spoilers for the series up to the Ten Years Later arc.

Summary: He didn't understand what it all meant, at first. Then he learned what liking someone _truly _meant. That would have been the end of it if he wasn't the next Vongola Boss and the person he liked was a ex-Mafia _guy _who wanted nothing better than to take control of his body to destroy the very Mafia that he came from, and which, Tsuna would soon be apart of. And that was the _least _of their worries.

: :: :

Part Eight

: :: :

"Diiiiiiner time!" called out a sweet voice. "I worked really hard on it, for our guests!"

A snort. "You mean you had the _cooks_ work hard on-gaff!" Levi sputters as he gets a face full of salad.

Lussuria glares at him, hands on his hips. He was wearing a pink apron that had little hearts all over it. Tsuna and most with him sweatdropped at it but some-like Shamal, or Mara for instance, didn't bat an eye. Neither did any of the Varia, too used to Lussuria to truly be bothered by anything he did anymore.

"Shouldn't you wait until you're behind closed doors before shoving your junk in his face?" Shamal says lewdly, grinning widely.

Tsuna thought his face would burn off it was so red and hot at that moment.

"Shamal!" Gokudera says, scandalized. His face was also just as red as Tsuna's.

"With Levi-kun? Never!" Lussuria exclaims, pouting. "He's not my type. Now _you_ on the other hand-" he cuddles up close against Shamal, a finger running down Shamal's clothed chest. "I would just _love_ to break someone like you."

Tsuna wasn't entirely sure why Gokudera suddenly looked murderous but things were so lively and crazy that it wouldn't do him good to overanalyze things so he shrugs it off and tries to finish eating his bowl of rice, glancing around the room.

It was quite large, but he supposed that was to be expected for a dinner area in a castle, especially since many people inhabited it. Yamamoto was sitting next to Squalo and they were currently in a heated, though unusually quiet discussion; as Squalo was easily one of the loudest people Tsuna had ever met and Yamamoto too was no quiet mouse. Lussuria was sitting next to Shamal and still poking at him, with Gokudera on the other side of Shamal.

The doctor strangely didn't seem to mind Lussuria's prodding, adamant as he was about only wanting to treat females and avoiding the male populace if possible. Gokudera looked irritated, eyes glancing at Shamal every so often before looking away, almost guiltily.

Belphegor was eating his food using his knives, laughing in his weird way often and talking to Mammon. Or trying to. The Varia Arcobaleno looked as though he was doing his best to ignore the Prince but was having mixed results.

Xanxus was sitting at the head of the table, which made sense since he was the leader of the Varia. He looked as irritated as he often did, but hadn't thrown any glasses at anyone yet so Tsuna supposed that was a good sign.

Though he wondered how it was his luck that he had to sit close to the man. Reborn had, though Tsuna had pleaded for him to take the seat near the Varia leader, taken the chair closest to the door, looking alert as he surveyed the place.

Mara was sitting on the other side of Xanxus; she didn't look entirely comfortable, but more comfortable than one would expect. Bianchi was somewhere off with the kids and Mukuro's group and Tsuna privately hoped that they weren't all being "treated" to Bianchi's cooking.

Dinnertime passes and Tsuna finds himself being led, with some of the others, to where they would be staying. They walk down a few long stone corridors before one of the anonymous Varia "henchmen" opens the door for him. He glances back at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"See you all in the morning. Try and get some sleep, alright?" he says.

They both nod.

"Goodnight, Tenth!"

"Night, Tsuna. Later."

They follow the mafia man and Tsuna walks inside the room. It was large, very large. It held a four poster bed with deep red curtains that surrounded it, which was situated slightly to his left up against the wall. On either side of it were nightstands. To his left was what appeared to be a writing desk, with fresh paper and pen on it. A large armoire was up against the wall on his left and directly in front of him was an open door which, from what he could see, led to a bathroom area.

"Wow." he breathes.

For a man who didn't like him or his group, Xanxus certainly was treating them well!

He decides to take a shower-he was still filled with the restless energy he had had since earlier and if he wanted to get any rest at all then he needed to unwind. He makes his way into the bathroom and is again stunned by the size and majesty of the room. It was easily larger than his room at home.

A double sink was to his left with toilet near it. Also to the left was a large shelf that held towels and washcloths. To his right held a huge bathtub with clawed feet and an equally large, no larger, shower which had sliding glass doors for privacy.

He heads back out and notices his baggage sitting next to the bed and gets out some of his clothes, heading towards the bathroom. He sets his clothes over a small metal bar near the bathtub, looking as though it was meant for clothes or possibly a towel. After gathering a towel and everything else he needs, he readies his bath, sighing in pleasure as he gets inside the hot water.

It felt as though it was undoing every knot of worry and tension away from him and he most certainly needed it. He finds his eyelids drooping and he feels himself drifting off, but unable-or unwanting-to stop it.

: :: :

_"Hello, Tsunayoshi."_

_He starts and looks around. The area looked completely white, with nothing else in sight. He looks over to the right and his eyes widen as he notices a person laying, so very still._

_"Mukuro!"_

_He rushes over, falling to his knees in front of the Mist Guardian. Mukuro's eyes were closed and he was clothed, as usual, in his Kokuyo gear. He reaches a hesitant hand forward, surprised at how shaky it was, and starts to touch Mukuro's face when a hand clasps his wrist._

_He looks up and his eyes widen further as he takes in the appearance of the one who stopped him._

_Vindice!_

_"It wouldn't be prudent for you to touch him at the moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi." the deep voice of the bandaged man tells him. "He's...in a different space at the moment."_

_"But he's...right here." Tsuna says, confused. He looks at Mukuro for a long moment before turning back to the Vindice. "And anyway, what is this about Mukuro being put on trial for 'further offenses'? I didn't realize he did anything so terrible that you would-"_

_The Vindice man shakes his head. "It's not what it seems, Tsunayoshi. Further use your Hyper Intuition in this situation; it's what led you to this," he gestures around the emptiness. "place to begin with. Not many could come here."_

_"My..." Tsuna trails off. Hyper Intuition was a trait unique to the Vongola successors bloodline. It let one see through things; physical, illusions, all that. He looks at Mukuro, so still, then at the Vindice, solemn-he knew this, though he couldn't see the man's face- and quiet. He closes his eyes. He could feel a sort of...shifting in the air, he didn't know how else to describe it._

_He feels a calmness enter him, a sort of state similar to when he went into Hyper mode, but not quite. His eyes open and the area around him disappears. The area now looked dank and dark; only dim light hung overhead, swaying back and forth creakily. The Vindice man was as quiet as he had been. Mukuro on the other hand..._

_Tsuna gasps. He was chained up against the dirty looking wall and the chains appeared to be creating great pain, more so than they should, even though he was bound tightly. He notices a short of translucent blue shimmer that went along the whole of the chains._

_"So you see it too, then?" the Vindice says quietly._

_Tsuna glances at him and nods. He swallows against his dry throat._

_"What is it?" he asks, just as quiet as the other man. _

_"...A bind." the other man tells him. "Meant to hold even the strongest of souls; and Rokudo Mukuro is very strong. It was why we worked so hard to hold him in our Prison. But even we did not resort to this method. It is...very cruel, to say the least. It is torture of the highest quality, one which targets not just the body, but the very soul." The man seemed disturbed. "I...we believed that it no longer existed."_

_Tsuna looks away from Mukuro, thankful that he at least couldn't hear Mukuro in pain. Though __**seeing **__him in pain was horrible enough. _

_"Then...you mean, you all aren't the ones holding him?" he says. "But I thought..."_

_The Vindice stays turned towards Mukuro, arms crossed. _

_"We were." the man affirms. "And we have a lot of prisoners, you understand. We do not check on all the prisoners daily. Rokudo Mukuro is one whom it was not necessary to check on as often, for where he was held at. So when one of my associates checked on him, we were shocked to see he was not where he should be. There had been no alert and __**believe **__me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, we __**would **__have known if he were gone."_

_"Then...who could have took him? Who is strong enough to..." he trails off. The situation was spiraling out of control and he didn't know what to do. He knew the Vindice was telling him the truth; his Hyper Intuition only confirmed it._

_The Vindice shakes his head. "...that is what we are trying to determine." Tsuna notes a hint of...something. The man didn't appear to be completely lying, but he seemed to be holding something back. But Tsuna felt it was smart not to push him. From what little Reborn had said about them, the Vindice were not ones to be trifled with._

_"Now-" the man turns to Tsuna. "You should wake up now. Time is of the essence if you want to save your lover."_

_Tsuna flushes from head to toe. "He's not my-!"_

_He could __**feel **__the man's smirk. "So you say. Perhaps you should use that Intuition of yours on yourself? You might be surprised on what you discover."_

: :: :

He awakens with a gasp, looking around. Somehow he was in bed. The last thing he remembered was being in the bath. He stops as he notices a note sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He picks it up and reads it.

It simply said: _Next time, try not to fall asleep in the bathtub, Tsunayoshi. - Vindice_

"Eee!"

: :: :

A/N: A new chapter! Yes, I haven't forgotten this. I had been in a bit of a rut, but I've found new inspiration. You can thank the manga for that-reading some of the newer chapters helped inspire this chapter and also helped reaffirm what I want to do with this thing. I hope I pulled off a nice little surprise. What's up with the Vindice and everything?

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
